Anomalies files
Here will be listed all of the anomalies that OSAC has dealt with or researched, as defined by OSAC rules and regulations: "an Anomaly is an odd event, object, or location that in itself is odd. what differentiates anomalies from creatures; is that creatures can think and do things on their own will, objects cannot. there can be associated creatures with an anomaly but they are separate things." As a form of format for listing, the list will be as follows: each will be set in groups based upon letters of the english alphabet, such as "A, B, C..." in the event that we have more creatures then this classification system allows we shall add a letter: "AA, AB, AC..." and so on and so forth. Each group will will have "01-99" as the amount for each one, in the event that the group reaches "99" a new one will be created instead. The anomalies in question will be listed with information alongside it; this will include "strangeness" in a ranking of "1-10" stars, one being very low, and ten being very high. also, there will be the danger ranking as defined for the "severity ranking" as defined by the Offices of Oversight. the low end of the scale will be that it is passive, and the high end of the scale means it is dangerous. the following will be an example of the format required in the list: Example Edit 01: TEST ★✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: 1 This is how the OSAC Administrator had agreed with ██████████ on how such things should be kept in order as it would be simple and easy to navigate. the anomalies will be inevitably chronological in order as they are added when OSAC comes into dealing with them or discovering them. now that the basics of this system of organization has been described to the fullest that it could be it is time to get into the actual list itself, however there is not anything so far due to OSAC not having dealt with any CAs yet. Group A Edit 01: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 02: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 03: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 04: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 05: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 06: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 07: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 08: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 09: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 10: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 11: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 12: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 13: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 14: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 15: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 16: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 17: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 18: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 19: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 20: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 21: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 22: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 23: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 24: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 25: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 26: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 27: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 28: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 29: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 30: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 31: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 32: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 33: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 34: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 35: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 36: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 37: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 38: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 39: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 40: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 41: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 42: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 43: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 44: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 45: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 46: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 47: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 48: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 49: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 50: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 51: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 52: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 53: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 54: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 55: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 56: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 57: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 58: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 59: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 60: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 61: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 62: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 63: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 64: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 65: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 66: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 67: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 68: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 69: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 70: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 71: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 72: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 73: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 74: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 75: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 76: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 77: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 78: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 79: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 80: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 81: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 82: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 83: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 84: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 85: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 86: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 87: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 88: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 89: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 90: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 91: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 92: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 93: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 94: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 95: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 96: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 97: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 98: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _ 99: ✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰✰ AR: _